Tout n'est pas que bonheur
by Kajol Malfoy
Summary: Severus et Sirius adoptent Harry après que Voldemort ait tues ses parents. Quand a Lucius et Remus, ils ont été ensemble lors de leur 7année, jusqu'à se que Lucius quitte Remus et celuici s’enfuit mais se n’est pas seulement a cause du faite que Lucius l’
1. prologue

_**TOUT N'EST PAS QUE BONHEUR**_

**_Titre :_ TOUT N'EST PAS QUE BONHEUR**

**_Disclaimer:_ Tout appartient a J.K.R sauf Dan; Kiaran; Killian; Zack; Lilian**

**_Paring_: HARRY / DRACO SEVERUS / SIRIUS LUCIUS / REMUS**

**_Résumé :_ Severus et Sirius adoptent Harry après que Voldemort ait tues ses parents. Quand a Lucius et Remus, ils ont été ensemble lors de leur 7eme année, jusqu'à se que Lucius quitte Remus et celui-ci s'enfuit mais se n'est pas seulement a cause du faite que Lucius l'ai quitte.**

**_Rating: _PG13 plus tard un NC17**

**_L'auteur :_ _ALEXIA ET JO_ on est nouvelles, donc s'est notre toute première fic, alors soyez indulgentes. Sur ceci nous vous demanderons de ne pas faire trop attention aux fautes car on n'a pas de correcteur. Merci. Ah oui j'oubliai désole si les emplacements des salles de cours ou n'importe quoi d'autre ne sont pas vraiment a leur place.**

**_ATTENTION :_ CECI EST UNE FIC SUR DES COUPLES MASCULINS DONC DEUX HOMMES. HOMOPHOBES S'ABSTENIR. AUSSI JE CHERCHE UNE BETA CORRECTRICE CAR MA BETA A DEJA BEAUCOUP A FAIRE. ELLE CORRIGE MES DEUX AUTRES FIC'S ET ENCORE ELLE ME CORRIGE UNE TWO SHOT QUE JE VAIS ENCORE ECRIRE. ET C'EST DEJA BEAUCOUP. DONC S4IL Y A QUELQU'UN QUI VOUDRAIS BIEN DEVENIR MA BETA. ME LE DISE. MERCI D'AVANCE ET SVP QUE QUELQU'UN M'AIDE CAR JE SUIS VRAIMENT GRAVE QUAND IL S'AGIT DE FAUTES.**

**On vous souhaite: BONNE LECTURE.**

_**Prologue **_

**(On est en 1979 Narcissa n'existe pas)**

**Tout est paisible dans les couloirs de Poudlard car tous les élèves sont en cour. Dans le troisième étage une classe de Serpentard et Gryffondor sont entrain d'écouté leur professeur de DCFM, ou font tout comme car il y a des élèves qui sont plus occupés a regarder le postérieur des autres et d'autres encore en train de rêvasser.**

**-Je vous prie de faire plus attention en classe s'est un exercice très compliqué. Donc si vous voulez avoir de bonnes notes dans vos ASPICs il faut faire attention.**

**Mais bien sur nos élevés bourrés d'hormones n'écoutent qu'a moitié. Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy, Sirius Black et Remus Lupin étaient trop occupés a penser à autre chose.**

**Remus et Sirius pensait et Severus et Lucius regardaient la personne qu'ils guettaient.**

**Lucius regardait un certain garçon avec des cheveux châtains et des yeux de couleur doré. Un Gryffondor ainsi que Severus. C'était Remus Lupin pour Lucius et Sirius Black pour Severus. Lucius d'après lui avait toutes ses chances : 1.85m, 78kg, musclé grasse aux multiples entraînement de quidditch, cheveux blonds pratiquement blancs, yeux bleu gris, préfet en chef de Serpentard et capitaine et attrapeur de l'équipe de sa maison, il était plutôt pas mal ; il avait 99 de chances. **

**Donc nos bombes de Serpentard regardaient nos bombes de Griffondor qui eux ne s'intéressaient pas du tout pour nos deux Serpentard.**

**Entre temps la cloche a donné signe de la fin du cour et le professeur Tonio Jordano leur demande d'attendre encore deux minutes : Bon donc voilà pour la prochaine fois je veux pas moins de deux et pas plus de quatre parchemins sur le sujet d'aujourd'hui. Vous pouvez y aller bonne fin de journée ! , mais les élèves ne l'écoutait déjà plus c'était la dernière heure de cour pour aujourd'hui et s'était également vendredi donc ils en avaient marre d'étudier.**

**-T'as vu Si pas moins de deux et pas plus de quatre parchemins comment on va faire on n'a même pas écouté se que Jordano a dit.**

**-Je trouverait une solution tu sais au moins le sujet n'est-ce pas ?**

**-Oui pas de problème sur ça.**

**-Bon donc s'est comme si ça serait réglé.**

**-Bon puis-je te faire confiance Si ?**

**-Tu doutes de moi Rem…, Sirius ne termina pas sa phrase car Lucius était arrivé devant eux avec Severus :**

**-Oh, mais qui voila.**

**-Dégage tu gênes Malfoy**

**-Oh, mais quelle impolitesse Black pour un sang pur, je croyais tu aurais une meilleur éducation.**

**-Meilleur que la tienne ça s'est sur. Maintenant dégage on ne veut pas voir ta face de rat.**

**-Alors Lupin toujours tout seul ?**

**Remus aller répondre mais Sirius le dépassa :**

**-Qu'es que ça peut te faire ?**

**-Est-ce que je t'ai parlé à toi Black ? Ton nom est toujours Black et pas Lupin a se que je sache.**

**Ledit Black se la ferma et Lucius se tourna de nouveau vers Remus :**

**-Donc toujours tout seul à se que je vois ?**

**Remus regarda Sirius il ne savait pas pourquoi Malfoy lui demandait ça, mais s'il ne répondait pas Malfoy ne le laisserez pas tranquille pour au moins deux minutes.**

**-Je ne vois pas se en quoi ça te regarde, mais oui je suis toujours seul et comme l'a dit un certain moldu il veut mieux être seul que mal accompagné. (nda. Cassé)**

**Lucius, vexé sans alla s'en un mot de plus pour ses deux hôtes. Severus qui n'avait rien dit jusque la dit seulement : **

**-S'il t'a demande ça s'est parce qu'il s'intéresse à toi, donc…, il ne termina pas sa phrase et s'en alla a la poursuite de Lucius, pas sans donner un dernier coup d'œil a son cher Black.**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**(Le soir dans la tour de Griffondor)**

**Sirius et Remus parlaient de l'incident de l'après-midi, ils ne savaient pas pourquoi Malfoy en avait après Remus mais ils contaient bien le découvrir. Peu à peu ils en sont arrivés à parler de leur sentiment : **

**-Dis Remus il faut que je te dise quelque chose !**

**-Oui, bien sur de quoi sagit-il ?**

**-Eh bien je dois te dire que je n'aime pas du tout les filles.**

**-Comment ça tu as pratiquement tout Poudlard au féminin derrière toi.**

**-Et pourquoi je n'ai pas de petite amie alors.**

**-ben, je sais pas. Tu n'en veut pas pour tout de suite ou tu attends la bonne ou tu ……non tu n'est comême pas…**

**-Si Rem, je suis gay.**

**-Ben ça … j'aurai pas pensé venant de toi.**

**-T'es pas fâche ?**

**-Ben non moi aussi donc, pourquoi je devrait t'en vouloir ?**

**-Tu… tu es… tu es gay aussi.**

**-Si je te le dis.**

**-Rem il y a encore quelque chose.**

**-Oui quoi donc ?**

**-J'ai quelqu'un en vue.**

**-Ah qui donc ?**

**-C'estsnape dis-t-il a toute vitesse.**

**-Pardon qui.**

**-C'estsnape.**

**-Parle plus doucement et peut-être je comprendrai. Et je te dirai aussi pour qui moi j'ai un faible.**

**-C'est Snape.**

**-Ah, moi s'est Malfoy.**

**-QUOI ?**

**-J'aime Malfoy.**

**-Eh bien si en est pas dans la merde.**

**-N'est-ce pas ?**

**-Toi tu as Malfoy qui te coure après à se qui parait est tu pourra être avec lui. Moi j'ai zéro chances.**

**-Mais non t'as pas vu Snape avant de partir il s'est retourné en arrière et il t'a regardé avant de se retourner et d'aller derrière Malfoy.**

**-J'ai rien vu moi. Comment ça se fait que vous voyez toujours tout et que moi je vois rien.**

**-Tout veux dire pourquoi je vois tout. James est trop occupé avec Lily et Peter est on ne sait ou pour on ne sait quoi.**

**-Tu es sur Rem ?**

**-Oui.**

**Sirius lui fit un grand sourire et regarda l'heure :**

**-On doit aller dormir il se fait tard.**

**-Oui bonne nuit Si.**

**-Bonne nuit Rem.**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**(Dans les chambres du préfet et du préfet en chef de Serpentard)**

**Lucius et Severus étaient en train de lire un livre, potions pour Sev et magie noire pour Lucius. Cependant Severus remarqua que Lucius avait toujours un petit sourire sur le visage, Severus s'en inquiéta, Lucius ne souriait que rarement. Comme Severus connaît bien Lucius, il savait quelque chose derrière la tête.**

**-A quoi tu penses ?**

**-Quoi ?...**

**-J'ai dit a quoi tu penses ?**

**-Ah…a rien !**

**-Oui c'est ça, pourquoi tu souris alors ?**

**-Un Malfoy ne sourit pas !**

**Severus métamorphosa une feuille de parchemin en miroir.**

**-Ah bon, regarde toi**

**Lucius se regarda et dit d'un ton détache comme s'il n'avait rien vu, restant maître de ses émotions :**

**-Je pensais a Lupin. Je crois que se pauvre garçon n'a aucune chance de se débarrasse de moi. En d'autres mots il est déjà a moi sans le savoir.**

**-Tu devrais alors faire attention, Lupin n'est pas comme ceux que tu as eu jusqu'à maintenant, il est d'une certaine manière plus fragile. Et la méthode que tu emploi d'habitude est plutôt agressive, si tu le veux, faudra être gentil.**

**-Quand un Malfoy veut, un Malfoy obtient !**

**Sur ce Lucius se retourna et alla dans sa chambre pour penser a ce que Severus lui avait dit.**

………………………………………………………………………………

**(Dimanche soir dans la tour Griffondor)**

**Remus et Sirius avait pendant tout le week-end observé Lucius et Severus et se soir ils ont décide de tout faire pour les avoir. Pour le faire ils ont fait un plan. Ça ne pouvait faillir.**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**(Dans les chambres du préfet et du prefet en chef de Serpentard)**

**Severus lisait un livre sur les potions et Lucius pensait.**

**Lucius pensait beaucoup ces derniers temps, il se demandait comment il allait donc faire pour avoir Lupin.**

**Bon, il se casserait la tête le lendemain.**

**Il se tourna vers Severus et lui dit qu'il allait dormir avant de se diriger vers sa chambre respective. Sev lui retourna son attention et continua a lire son livre ou a faire comme, car notre Serpentard ne lissait pas du tout mais pensait a un certain Griffondor avec des cheveux noires et des yeux également noirs.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kikoo. Voila une nouvelle fic. Alors ça vous plait ?**


	2. 1 le plan de sirius

_TOUT N'EST PAS QUE BONHEUR_

Disclaimer: tout appartient a J.K.R. sauf _Gabriel; Killian; Kiaran; __Zack; Noah._

Paring: HARRY/DRACOSEVERUS/SIRIUSLUCIUS/REMUS

L'auteur : _Djamila-Snape_

_Beta-Correctrice : Lunita Jedusort P-M_

Résume : Severus et Sirius adoptent Harry après que Voldemort ait tue ses parents. Quand a Lucius et Remus, ils ont été ensemble lors de leur 7eme année, jusqu'à se que Lucius quitte Remus et celui-ci s'enfuit mais se n'est pas seulement a cause du faite que Lucius l'ai quitte.

_Bonne Lecture !_

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Chapitre 1 : Le plan de Sirius !_

(Quelques jours plus tard.)

Sirius avait prépare son plan avec Remus et maintenant il était devant la grande salle. Il prit son courage à deux mains et entra dans la grande salle, il devait exactement faire comme Remus le lui avait dit.

Severus qui était assis à la table des Serpentard, entrain de boire tranquillement son jus de citrouille, le recracha aussitôt qu'il ait vu Sirius. Il ne pouvait plus quitter Sirius du regard, il était on ne peut plus magnifique.

Sirius portait un pantalon en cuir noir, très, vraiment très moulant et un T-shirt sans manches noir transparent qui lui moulait parfaitement le haut du corps et ses cheveux noirs bien attaches en un catogan. (Nda. Bave)

Severus sentit son bas vente réagir, mais il sentit également de la jalousie. Pour qui donc Sirius s'était-il habille comme ça? Avec cette pense dans la tête Severus fut envahit par la colère et e tristesse. S'il trouvait la personne pour qui Sirius faisait ça, il ou elle allait faire un tour très long a l'infirmerie. Et il sentit également de la tristesse, car Sirius faisait ça sûrement pour la personne qu'il aime et Severus était a 100 sur que Sirius ne l'aimait pas. Avec toutes ces penses il tourna son regard vers son assiette.

Pendant se temps Sirius s'était assis a sa place, mais il n'avait pas manque une seule réaction de son Sev. Il y avait vu du désir, de la jalousie, de la colère et de la tristesse dans son visage pourtant inexpressif. Remus avait raison Severus ressentait quelque chose pour lui, il l'avait remarque maintenant. Il devait continuer son plan. Il devait faire comprendre a Sev que c'était pour lui qu'il faisait ça.

Sirius se leva de table et se dirigea vers la table des Serpentard et se plaça derrière Severus qui n'avait toujours pas levé la tête de son assiette.

-Snape.

Celui-ci se retourna et le regarda sans aucune émotion dans le regard :

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Black ?

-Te parler. Si possible pas ici.

A peine sorti de la grande salle, Sirius attrapa Severus par le bras et se dirigea vers les cachots, Sirius attira Sev contre le mur et se plaqua contre lui et l'embrassa.

Ca ne fessait pas parti du plan, Mais bon, des que ça fonctionne.pensa-t-il.

Sev trop surpris répondit au baiser. Quelques minutes plus tard le baiser pris fin, laissant les deux garçons essouffles. Ils se regardèrent et tout se que Sirius fi, fut :

-Waouh.

Mais Sev ne fut pas du même avis :

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais Black ? Ça va pas ?

-Mais…tu…tu…

-Tu quoi Black ?

-Tu ne… ne ressens rien pour moi ?

-Pourquoi je recentrais quelque chose pour Toi Black ?

-Mais je…je t'ai vu, quand je suis rentrée dans la grande salle tu m'as regarde avec désir !

-Tu sais Black, désir ne veut pas dire aimer, mais si tu veux faire la pute devant toute l'école fais-le !

-QUOI, j'ai change pour toi, je me suis habille comme ça toujours pour toi et toi…toi tu me dis que tu ne ressent rien pour moi et tu oses aussi me traiter de pute ?

Sirius avait mal, il avait fait tout ça pour lui et lui il lui jetait ça au visage. Sirius avait les larmes aux yeux si Sev ne l'aimait pas il n'avait pas besoin de continuer se plan ridicule.

Severus voyait que Sirius commençait a avoir les larmes aux yeux puis a sangloter et ni tient plus il le pris dans ses bras. Sirius se débattit un peu mais se laissa finalement aller dans les bras réconfortent de Severus.

Quelques minutes plus tard Sirius s'était endormit dans les bras de Sev épuise par les éventements de la journée.

Severus ne savait pas quoi faire du Griffondor endormit dans ses bras, devrait-il le laisser la ou l'emmener avec lui ? Il se décida finalement a le ramener avec lui.

Arriver devant le tableau qui menait au salon et puis aux chambres des préfets de Serpentard. Il déposa si parterre, donna le mot de passe et puis regarda si Lucius était la puis repris Sirius et l'emmena dans sa chambre respective. Il le déposa dans le lit et le recouvrit des couvertures, puis s'assit dans un fauteuil et pris le livre qui était sur la table basse et repris sa lecture en attendant que Sirius se réveille.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kikoo. Alors ça vous plu ?


	3. 2 lucius passe a l'attaque

_TOUT N'EST PAS QUE BONHEUR_

Disclaimer: tout appartient a J.K.R. sauf _Gabriel; Killian; Kiaran; __Zack; Noah._

Paring: HARRY/DRACOSEVERUS/SIRIUSLUCIUS/REMUS

L'auteur : _Djamila-Snape_

_Beta-Correctrice : Lunita Jedusort P-M_

Résume : Severus et Sirius adoptent Harry après que Voldemort ait tue ses parents. Quand a Lucius et Remus, ils ont été ensemble lors de leur 7eme année, jusqu'à se que Lucius quitte Remus et celui-ci s'enfuit mais se n'est pas seulement a cause du faite que Lucius l'ai quitte.

_Bonne Lecture !_

_CHAPITRE 2 : Lucius passe à l'action !_

Lucius était étonne de voir que Black ai fait tout ça pour Severus. Devait-il faire la même chose pour Lupin ? Non, il était assez beau comme ça.

Alors il décida qu'il irait parler avec Lupin aujourd'hui. Comme Remus n'était plus assis à la table des Gryffondor. Il décida d'aller à sa recherche. En chemin vers la bibliothèque, (parce qu'il supposait que Lupin y était) il trouva jamais Potter et Lily Evans entrain de s'embrasser.

-Potter t'a pas honte de mettre ta lange dans la gorge d'une sang de bourbe, toi un sang pur. Vraiment s'est dégueulasse.

Mais ceux-ci ne l'avait même pas remarque ; vexe Lucius rentra dans la bibliothèque ou il trouva se qu'il cherchait, Lupin.

-Lupin j'ai à te parler !

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Malfoy ?

-Je veux te parler, mais pas ici !

-Bon si tu insistes, où on va ?

-Quelque part ou s'est tranquille !

-Oui d'accord mais ou ?

-Eh bien Lupin tu verras !

-Tu me dis ou, au je vais pas avec toi.

-Bon. On va dans mes appartements, pour être précis dans le salon. Ca te va ?

-Oui !

-Suit moi !

Ils se dérigent donc vers les cachots pour se rendre aux chambres des préfets.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arriver là-bas Lucius donna le mot de passe et regarda s'il n'y avait personne, après il entra suivit de Remus. Un long silence s'installa, jusqu'à ce que Remus lui demande :

-Bon, tu voulais me parler ?

-Oui, je voulais te parler de mes sentiments pour toi !

Remus le regarda de manière bizarre comme s'il doutait qu'il y avait quelque chose de louche.

-Tu ressens quelque chose pour moi ? Toi un Malfoy… tu ressent quelque chose pour moi ?

-Oui

-Et quoi donc , Remus le regardait sceptique.

-Et bien je t'aime bien.

Lucius faillit s'étrangler en disant ses trois mots, mais il ne laissa rien paraître. (NDA : faut ce rappeler qu'il ne veut que profiter de notre Rem)

-Tu es sérieux la ?

-Oui, bien sur un Malfoy ne ment pas.

-Tu n'est pas en train de me faire une farce la ?

-Non, je te dis que non, il n'y a personne, tu peux aller voir dans les autres pièces.

Remus ne croyait pas ses oreilles et alla jeter un coup d'œil dans les autres pièces, mais il n'y avait personne. Sirius cache sous les couvertures dans le lit de Severus et Sev cache par le haut fauteuil. Il alla se rassoire sur le fauteuil devant lucius.

-Bon je te crois, il n'y a personne dans les autres pièces.

-C'est bien que tu me croies enfin.

-Oui, oui ! Tu veux une réponse a ta déclaration je suis pose ?

-Oui, si possible.

-Eh bien, tu vois…et après…et voila quoi !

-Quoi, j'ai rien compris.

-Je…moi aussi.

-Je suis content que se soit réciproque.

-Moi aussi. , dit Remus dans un petit murmure.

Lucius se leva pour se poser devant Remus et l'embrassa. /S'est trop facile/ pensa lucius. Remus lui ne savait pas quoi penser, il était aux anges.

Lucius passa des lèvres à son cou et commenca a déboutonner sa robe et sa chemise.

Remus ne sentit pas sa robe et se chemise s'ouvrir trop occupe a ressentir les sensations dans son cou, mais lorsqu'il sentit des mains lui touche la peau il repoussa gentiment Lucius en lui disant qu'il avait besoin de temps.

-Ca ne fait rien, j'attendrai !

Remus l'enlaça et dit un tout petit :

-Merci. , presque inaudible.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucius était dans un fauteuil, Remus sur ses genoux. Ils étaient comme ça enlace sans dire un mot, lorsque la porte de la chambre de Severus s'ouvrit, sur Black qui avait des cheveux en bataille, a moitie endormit et avec les yeux rougies. Sirius passa l'encadrement de la porte. Lucius et Remus levèrent la tête pour voir le spectacle qu'était Sirius Black.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sirius s'était réveille dans un lit qui n'était pas le sien, il regarda autour de lui, mais il ne reconnaissait pas les lieux. Il ne remarqua pas Severus qui lissait sur son fauteuil et se leva pour jeter un coup d'œil de l'autre cote de la porte.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Severus était très concentre sur sa lecture et il ne vit pas son cher Sirius se leva et se diriger vers la porte. Mais par contre il entendit une porte s'ouvrir, il tourna son regard vers l'endroit d'où venait le bruit. Il ne vit rien, mais lorsqu'il regarda le lit, il était vide, donc ça ne pouvait être que Sirius qui était sortit.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ils étaient tous les quatre dans le salon et se regardaient comme s'ils ne croyaient pas leurs yeux et personne ne parla.

Alors un ange passa, après un autre, maintenant un troupeau d'extra-terrestres et un groupe du MIB a leurs trousses, pour que Remus s'exclame :

-Sirius qu'es-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Je ne sais pas ou je suis, n'y comment j'y suis arriver !

-Tu es dans le salon qui mène aux chambres des préfets.

Dit Severus.

-Et comment j'y suis arrive ?

-S'est moi qui t'ai amène, tu t'était endormit, alors comme je ne pouvais pas t'amener dans te tour, alors…voila quoi !

-Ah bon ! Remus qu'est-ce que toi tu fais ici, dans les bras de MALFOY ?

-Ben, moi et Lucius, on est ensemble !

Sirius regarda Severus qui n'avait pas l'aire surpri, puis regarda Lucius qui avait la main sur la cuisse de Remus et maintenant il regarda Remus qui avait un petit sourire.

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux jusqu'à se que Severus dise :

-Nous aussi.

Lucius, Remus et Sirius se tournèrent vers lui et lui dirent en cœur :

-Ah bon ?

-Ouais, Sirius, toi qui est concerne tu devrais le savoir !

Sirius sous le choque répondit :

-Ah bon ?

-Oui. Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas ?

-On est ensemble ?

-Oui

-On pourra faire n'importe quoi ensemble ?

-Oui

-S'embrasser ?

-Oui

-Se tripoter ?

-Eh, oui !

-Se… ?

-STOP. Oui a toutes tes questions. D'accord ?

-Oui

Sirius lui sauta déçu et l'embrassa et Lucius dit :

-Tu crois qu'on les bat ?

Et ils s'embrassèrent aussi.


	4. 3 les reactions

_TOUT N'EST PAS QUE BONHEUR_

Disclaimer: tout appartient a J.K.R. sauf _Gabriel; Killian; Kiaran; __Zack; Noah._

Paring: HARRY/DRACOSEVERUS/SIRIUSLUCIUS/REMUS

L'auteur : _Djamila-Snape_

_Beta-Correctrice : Lunita Jedusort P-M_

Résume : Severus et Sirius adoptent Harry après que Voldemort ait tue ses parents. Quand a Lucius et Remus, ils ont été ensemble lors de leur 7eme année, jusqu'à se que Lucius quitte Remus et celui-ci s'enfuit mais se n'est pas seulement a cause du faite que Lucius l'ai quitte.

_Bonne Lecture !_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chap.3 : LES REACTIONS !

Le lendemain matin quand ils sont entres dans la grande salle, main dans main, il y a e plein de réactions différentes, par contre Albus Dumbledore était content, deux couples Serpentard Gryffondor en une journée.

-Attention a tous SVP.

La grande salle se tut et ils écoutèrent leur directeur !

-Bien ! Je voulais seulement dire que je suis content que aux mois quatre élevés aie fait la paie inter maisons. Et pour les remercié j'accepte la recette que certains élèves on demande. Vous pourrez décorer la grande salle selon votre souhait. Voila bon appétit !

Remus et Sirius avait tellement rougie qu'ils fessaient concurrence avec l'emblemme de Gryffondor, quand à Lucius et Severus, ils restaient impassibles.

-Sev, tu viens manger avec moi à ma table ?

-Sûrement pas a la table des Gryffondor !

-Je peux venir alors ?

-Oui !

-Super !

Remus qui avait entendu regarda Lucius, celui-ci l'avait également entendu d'après la tête qu'il faisait. Remus voulait que Lucius l'invite aussi, mais cella était trop demande, car Lucius ne lui demanda rien du tout. Remus avait l'impression de ne pas compter à ses yeux. Il attendit encore un peu mais rien ne vient, alors déçu il lâcha sa main et se dirigea vers sa table.

Sirius l'appela :

-Rem qu'es-ce qui se passe ? Tu ne viens pas manger avec nous ?

Celui-ci le regarda avec une lueur de tristesse dans les yeux et alla s'assoire a sa table. Lucius quand a lui s'installa dans sa table respective, pas gêne du tout qu'il ne l'ait invite a mangé avec lui. Severus regarda Lucius et lui fit signe d'aller chercher Rem, mais il dit :

-Quoi t'as un problème ?

Severus ne dit plus rien et commença à manger.

Autour d'eux il y avait encore les murmures des autres :

-Non, pas deux Gryffondor avec deux Serpentard !

-Je ne crois pas mes yeux.

-Ooh noon, les plus beaux spécimens de Poudlard sont gays, noon !

Et on entendit aussi des Boumm , quelques filles s'étaient evanouis. Maintes encore c'étaient enfui dans leur dortoirs en pleurant.

-Black, tu veux salir notre table de _Serpentard_, je te signale que tu es à_ Gryffondor_, alors déguerpis !

Aboya Will Zabini.

Severus dit à son tour :

-Il est avec moi ! Alors tu te t'assoie tu te tait et tu manges !

Zabini ne dit plus rien et fit ce que Severus lui dit, parce que Severus le regardait dangereusement et tout le monde sait que quand Severus est comme ça, mieux ne vaut pas le chercher car avec lui on pourrait avaler du poison à n'importe quel moment.

_Pendant ce temps a la table des Gryffondor_

-Oh merlin, oh merlin, oh merlin,… depuis quand? A quelle heure? Pourquoi ? Oui, pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? Je croyais qu'on était les meilleurs amis ? Et pourquoi Sirius est allé s'assoire avec cette vermine ?

-James respire ! Arrête de paniquer pour un rien.

-Pour un rien ? Tu te fous de moi Lily et en plus ils sont gays, je ne savais même pas que mes meilleurs amis étaient gays !

-James s'ils ne t'on rien dit c'est qu'ils avaient une bonne raison ! N'est ce pas Remus ?

-Oui, oui bien sure Lily !

-Remus ça ne va pas ?

-Et en plus avec nos pires ennemis !

-James ça suffit ! Tu ne vois pas que Remus n'est pas bien !

-Non, je vais parfaitement bien, je n'ai jamais était mieux qu'aujourd'hui !

-Arrête de mentir Remus je te connais !

Et elle regarda Sirius qui était assis à cote de Severus et elle se tapa le front avec la paume de la main :

-Mais bien sur, que suis-je bête ! Oh Remus il a sûrement une bonne raison de ne pas t'avoir invite a aller mange avec lui.

-Tu crois Lily, il ne m'a même pas regarde lorsque Severus a demande a Sirius pour qu'il aille s'assoire a la table des Serpentard.

-Ah, depuis quand tu l'appelles Severus ? Hein ? Je suppose que la aussi tu as une bonne explication a me donner !

-Oh lâche-le James tu te comportes comme un gamin !

-Et toi Peter tu ne dis rien, tu devrais me soutenir, a pars si tu le savais aussi et apparemment j'étais le seul a être au courant de rien du tout.

-Non, James je ne le savais pas non plus !

-Oh mais, taisez vous bon sang. Remus écoute moi, comme je te disais il a sûrement une bonne raison !

-C'est bon laisse Lily !

Remus se leva et s'en alla vers la tour Griffondor.

Lucius a la table des Serpentard vit que Remus se levait et décida d'aller le chercher, après tout s'il voulait le mettre dans son lit, il fallait qu'il fasse se que Severus lui avait dit. Il fallait qu'il soit un tout petit peu plus gentil. Alors il se leva a son tour et décida de le rattraper avant qu'il n'aille, il ne sait ou. Des qu'il fut hors de la salle il le trouva déjà au bout du couloire.

-Remus ! Attends !

Remus ne se tourna même pas. Alors Lucius se mit à courir et le rattrapa par le bras.

-Pourquoi tu ne me réponds pas quand je t'appelle ?

-Je ne t'ai pas entendu et est-ce que tu pourrais lâcher mon bras, je… !

Il n'a pas pu terminer sa phrase que Malfoy l'embrassa a pleine bouche, Remus qui ne pouvait pas a résister, répondit au baiser.

Au bout de souffle, ils se regardèrent un instant, leurs yeux brillaient de désir. Jusqu'à ce que Lucius brise le doux silence qui s'était installe entre eux.

-On va dans ma chambre ?

Remus acquisa et Lucius le pris par la main et l'emmena jusqu'à la chambre des préfets. Mal la porte fut ferme que Lucius l'embrassa a nouveau en le ramenant dans sa chambre respective. Remus avait ses mains dans la longue chevelure de Lucius et celui-ci avait une main derrière la nuque et l'autre sur la fesse de Rem. Lucius fit recouler Remus vers le lit, le fit tomber sur les draps et se mit a califourchon sur lui.

Remus dit d'une voix incertaine :

-Lucius je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée !

Lucius lui mis le doigt sur les lèvres :

-Tschh, laisse moi faire !

Lucius le reembrassa mais Remus ne lui répondaient plus, il ne voulait pas le faire maintenant, c'était trop tôt. Remus mit ses deux mains sur le torse de Lucius et le jeta à cote de lui, se leva et s'enfuit de la chambre. Lucius s'assit sur son lit, il avait été trop vite. Mais il l'aurait ça c'est sur.

Remus s'était enfuit de la chambre et avait couru jusqu'à la tour Griffondor, il se jeta sur le lit et commença a sangloter. Il n'était pas prêt, pourtant il en avait envie, il aime Lucius depuis se cinquième année, mais il ne connaissait pas aussi bien Lucius que ça. Une heure plus tard il s'était endormi, fatigue et plein d'idées noires dans la tête, comme «Et si Lucius me laissait tomber maintenant.» ou encore «Et s'il ne m'aime plus.»

Quelques heures plus tard Peter Petigrow, Sirius Black et James Potter suivit de Lily Evans entrèrent dans le dortoir des 7ème année de Gryffondor et ils trouvèrent Remus sur le lit endormit. Ils se demandaient bien ou il était passe et se qu'il s'était passe car d'habitude Remus ne manqua aucun cour sauf s'il était nécessaire. Ils se doutaient bien que ça avait quelque chose à avoir avec Malfoy, car celui-ci avait été d'humeur noir toute l'après-midi. Leur pensées furent interempues par Remus qui fini par se réveille.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites tous la a me regarder ?

C'est Sirius qui répondit :

-Tu sais Rem, ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes de rate des cours, alors on s'est fait du souci !

-Quoi j'ai rate des cours ! Je me suis endormi et je ne me suis pas réveille ?

-Je crois bien que oui , dit Peter :

-Pourquoi tes yeux sont rouges ?

-T'as pleure , demanda lily.

-Pourquoi , demanda peter.

-Qu'est-ce qui c'est passe , demanda james.

-Je n'ai pas pleure, j'ai du dormir trop longtemps !

-Ne me mens pas Remus !

-Mais je ne mens pas Sirius.

-Tu ne sais pas mentir Rem et en plus ça ne te va pas bien !

-Si je te dis que je n'ai pas pleure. C'est parce que je l'ai pas fait, alors lâchez-moi…je vais prendre une douche !

Remus s'en voulait d'avoir parle comme ça ases amis, mais s'ils n'avait pas envie de parler, alors que personne ne le force. Il rentra dans la salle de bain et commença à penser à Lucius et de ce qu'ils auraient pu faire s'il ne l'avait pas arrête. Remus sentit son pantalon se serrer et se déshabilla pour aller sous la douche faire des travaux manuels.

§§

Maintenant il s'en voulait. Il avait peur de faire quelque chose avec Lucius, mais il se masturbait dans sa salle de bain, quelle honte. Surtout qu'il avait un petit ami.

-Mais qu'est ce qui lui a pris de nous parler comme ça , demanda sirius.

-Je ne sais pas! Mais une chose est sur Remus n'est pas Remus, je veux dire s'est Remus, mais ce n'est pas lui vraiment , essaya d'expliquer James.

-En clair, Remus n'est pas dans son assiette. , dit Lily.

Personne ne dit plus rien, ils pensaient a se qu'ils pouvaient faire jusqu'à ce que Sirius dise :-Il faut lui parler et _sans _le critiquer sur son choix…et je suis volontaire pour l'aider.

-Ok Sirius.

Quand Remus sortit de la salle de bain habille de son pyjama pour retourne au lit et ne pas en sortir avant demain matin a sept heures, il vit Sirius assit sur son lit en l'attendant.

-Où sont les autres ? Pourquoi t'es la ?

-Les autres sont sortis dans le parc et moi je suis ici pour te parler.

-Je vais bien ! Et je _ne_ veux _pas_ parler !

-Remus je ne te reconnais plus, tu as change depuis que tu es avec Malfoy.

-Tu te trompes je vais très bien.

-Non, tu mens Remus et je le sais, assieds-toi et dis-moi, raconte-moi qu'est ce qui c'est passe.

-Rien, il ne c'est rien passe.

-Tu sais Remus si tu en parles a quelqu'un sa te fera du bien ! Tu peux avoir confiance en moi, je ne te jugerais pas !

Remus s'assit au bord du lit et prit sa tête entre ses mains.

-Je ne sais pas, je…j'ai peur de perdre Lucius, tu sais jour et nuit je rêvais de lui et maintenant que je l'ai…je ne peut pas , et il éclata en sanglots.

Sirius le pris dans ses bras et dit :

-Qu'est ce qui c'est passe ? Dis-moi Remus !

-Je…Il avait envie et moi aussi, mais je l'ai repousse et me suis enfui. Sirius et s'il ne m'aimait plus, parce que je n'ai pas voulu faire l'amour avec lui !

-Remus, s'il t'aime vraiment il saura que tu as besoin de temps !

-Oui, mais que dois-je faire, maintenant que je l'ai rejette est-ce qu'il me le pardonnera.

-Parle-lui, va lui parler et sûrement il te comprendra, dis-lui que tu as besoin de temps ! Va-lui expliquer !

Sirius le garda encore un peu dans ses bras mais après cinq minutes Rem s'était endormit.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kikoo. Oui je sais ça faisait longtemps que je postait plus. Ben je recommence des aujourd'hui et les prochains chapitres de cette fic comme des autres.

Désole pour ce retard.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Place aux RAR :

Tama : Voici la suite.


	5. 4 fete d'halloween

_TOUT N'EST PAS QUE BONHEUR_

Disclaimer: tout appartient a J.K.R. sauf _Gabriel; Killian; Kiaran; __Zack; Noah._

Paring: HARRY/DRACOSEVERUS/SIRIUSLUCIUS/REMUS

L'auteur : _Djamila-Snape_

_Beta-Correctrice : Lunita Jedusort P-M_

Résume : Severus et Sirius adoptent Harry après que Voldemort ait tue ses parents. Quand a Lucius et Remus, ils ont été ensemble lors de leur 7eme année, jusqu'à se que Lucius quitte Remus et celui-ci s'enfuit mais se n'est pas seulement a cause du faite que Lucius l'ai quitte.

_Bonne Lecture !_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_CHAP. 4 : Fête d'Halloween._

Le jour d'après était un samedi et Remus était en face du tableau qui mène au salon des préfets. Il hésitait, mais Sirius avait raison, il fallait qu'ils parlent. Remus pris son courage à deux mains et frappa à la porte. La porte s'ouvrit sur lucius. Ils se regardèrent pendant quelques secondes, ce qui parut une éternité a Remus, il décida :

-Lucius je pourrais te parler ?

-Oui, bien sur , Lucius fit un geste de la main pour inviter Remus à entrer.

Remus entra et resta début entrain de se froisser les manches de sa robe, tellement il était nerveux.

-Assis-toi.

Remus s'assit en face de lui.

-Bon, tu voulais me parler Remus ?

-Oui…hum…Je suis désole, de ne pas t'avoir donne ce que tu voulais, hier. Mais ne sois pas fâche. J'ai juste besoin de…

-Temps ? Oui je sais. On a été trop vite.

-Alors t'es d'accord pour qu'on recommence tout a nouveau ?

Comme réponse Lucius se pencha et l'embrassa.

_DANS LA GRANDE SALLE :_

-Alors Peter, tu t'es déjà trouve une cavalière ou un cavalier pour le bal ?

-Non je ne sais pas qui invite !

-Il faudra d'abord que cette personne accepte.

-James ! Ce n'est pas très gentil ce que tu dis la !

-Je ne fais que dire la vérité !

-James a raison toutes les années Peter ne va avec _personne_ a ce bal !

-T'as vu Lily, Sirius me donne raison !

-Oui bon ce n'est pas une raison !

-Regarde il y a Snape qui vient de rentre, tu ne vas pas l'embrasser Sirius ?

-La ferme James ! Occupe-toi plutôt du joli petit cul de Lily et laisse celui de Sev en paix !

-Et ce n'est pas tout regardez qui vient de rentrer. , dit james.

Tout le monde se retourna et vit que Remus et Lucius se tenait par la main.

-Oui apparemment ils se sont réconciliés.

Lily tapota l'épaule de Sirius et lui dit :-Bon boulot Sirius !

(DEVANT LA PORTE QUI MENE A LA GRANDE SALLE.)

-Est-ce que je suis bien , demanda remus.

-Oui et arrête de me poser cette question tu es très sexy !

-Euh,…Merci !

Remus était habille avec un pantalon en cuir et une chemise blanche un peu transparente et un fouet attache à sa ceinture et un chapeau, comme Indiana Jones. Sirius lui était habille comme le jour qu'il a voulu séduire Sev, un pantalon en cuire noir et une blouse sans manches noire transparente.

Quand à Sev il était un vampire vêtu tout de noir avec une cape noir en dehors en rouge dedans, il avait des fausses dents de vampire, avec sa couleur de peau pale il y ressemblait beaucoup. Lucius lui avait un costume tout blanc, avec de petites ailes blanches attachés sur son dos, il avait vraiment l'air d'un ange avec ses cheveux blonds presque blancs et ses yeux bleu gris et son teint pale. (Un ange qui cache un démon.)

La grande salle était obscurcie, il y avait des toiles d'araignées qui tombaient de partout. Il y avait des chauves-souris ensorcelées qui volaient dans toute la salle. Des citrouilles décoraient les tables pour le grand buffet d'halloween. Il y avait aussi des citrouilles qui illuminaient un peu la grande salle avec des bougies à l'intérieur.

-REMUS ! SIRIUS ! cria Lily du bout de la table des Gryffondor et agita les mains pour qu'ils la remarquent.

Remus tira Lucius par le bras et Sirius fit de même avec Severus. Ils se dirigèrent vers la table des Gryffondor.

-Oh Lily tu es ravissante.

-Merci Remus ! Vous restez à notre table ?

Remus regarda Lucius et Sirius fit de même avec Sev.

-Tu crois vraiment que je vais m'asseoir à la même table que toi, la sang de bourbe , cracha lucius.

James intervient :-Toujours aussi aimable a ce que je vois Malfoy.

-Ecoutez ce n'est pas le moment de vous…

-Remus tais-toi, ce n'est pas parce que tu es avec ça, que je dois m'entendre avec lui !

-Je n'ai jamais voulu m'entendre avec toi non plus Potter.

-Je ne sais vraiment pas qu'est ce que Remus te trouve.

-Plus que tu ne trouves dans la sang de bourbe.

-Je vais te…

-Messieurs, messieurs on se calme je ne voudrais pas que vous gâchez notre soirée.

-Professeur Dumbledore, on…

-James que dites vous de vous asseoir et de manger, pareil pour vous messieurs.

-Oui ! Vous avez sûrement raison.

-C'est mieux pour vous d'aller a la table des Serpentard si vous ne voulez pas qu'il ait un carnage ce soir ! dit lily.

Remus, Sirius et les deux autres se dirigèrent vers la table des Serpentard.

-James tu ne sais pas te taire tu fais beaucoup de peine a Remus en ne pas acceptant Malfoy.

-Et lui pourquoi Malfoy ne fait pas de la peine à Remus en ne pas t'acceptant, t'as vu ce qu'il a dit. Tu voulais que je le laisse faire.

-James c'est très gentil de ta part d'essayer de me protéger, mais tu n'aurais pas du, je ne suis pas une femme sans défense et puis si tu m'aurais laisse rien de tout ne se serait passe !

-Ecoute-moi Lily on était leur amis, depuis qu'ils sont avec ces…ces…SERPENTARD. Ils ne sont plus les mêmes. On ne laisse comême pas ses amis du jour au lendemain, seulement à cause de ses deux…quoi qu'il en soit ça ne se fait pas !

-Oui, James je te comprends !

-Non tu ne comprend pas Lily mais bon sang ouvre les yeux ils ne se connaissent presque pas et ils sont déjà prêt a tout laisse pour eux.

-Ne parle pas comme ça, ce…

-La discussion est close Lily je ne veux pas gâcher ma soirée a cause de ça.

-Je…

-Non fini !

(TABLE DES SERPENTARD)

-Pourquoi tu l'as traite comme ça !

-Qui donc ?

-Pourquoi tu as traite Lily comme ça tu n'aurais pas du !

-Ecoute Remus je ne veux pas faire ami ami avec la sang de bourbe tout ça, parce qu'on sort ensemble !

Severus donna un coup de pied a lucius. Lucius furieux le regarda et Severus lui lança un regard qui dit Rappelle-toi-de-ce-que-je-t'ai-dit.

FLASCH BACK

-Si tu veux vraiment lupin, fait au moins un petit effort pour être un tout petit peu plus gentil.

FIN FLASCH BACK

-Lucius est-ce qu'au moins tu m'écoute ?

-Hem…Je vais faire un effort pour ne pas la traite de sang de bourbe a chaque fois que je la croise dans un couloir.

-Tu ferais ça pour moi ?

-Oui, maintenant si tu voudrais bien arrêter de parler de la sang de… je veux dire Evans pour que je puisse enfin manger.

-Oui bien sur !

Ils étaient encore au dessert quand Dumbledore décida a parler : -chers élèves je vous prie de m'excuser de vous interrompre maintenant dans ce dessert o combien délicieux que les elfes de maison ont prépare avec soin pour vous, quand vous aurez fini, il y aura de la musique et je veux que tout le monde trouve un partenaire pour danser. Je ne veux voir personne tout seul aussi maintenant un Bon appétit un peu en retard.

-Et merde !

-Sirius tu ne pourrais pas être plus poli en plus on est a table !

-Oui, bon désole, mais merde comême.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Avant que tu ne fasses perdre l'appétit a toute la table !

-Ecoute, Dumbledore a dit qu'il voulait voir tout le monde danser , dit Sirius affole.

-Tu pourrais m'explique parce que je ne comprends pas très bien ce que tu essaye de dire.

-En faite c'est…

-Oui ?

-En faite c'est…

-Bon sang dit-le. , dit Severus au bord des nerfs.

-En fait c'est…

-Oui ?

-Severus ce que Black essaye de te dire s'est qu'il ne sait pas danser, n'est-ce pas ?

Sirius acquise énergiquement de la tête.

-Quoi c'est tout ? T'as eu besoin de tout ce temps pour me dire que tu ne savais pas danser ! Tant mieux de toute façon je ne compte pas aller danser !

-Hein ? Mais Dumbledore a dit…

-Je me fou de ce qu'il dit, depuis quand je fais ce que ce vieux fou me dit ?

-Tu as toute a fait raison Severus., dit lucius.

Quand tout le monde avait termine son dessert et que la musique résonna dans toute la grande salle, les élèves commençaient peu a peu a se lever pour aller danser. Apres quelques minutes les seuls qui sont restes assis, c'était Lucius Malfoy, Severus Snape, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow. Une fille se dirigea vers la table des Serpentard et demanda timidement a Remus :-Dis-moi est-ce que tu aimerais bien danser avec moi ?

Remus regarda Lucius qui parlait avec Severus et qui ne faisait même pas attention a lui :-Volontiers ! dit Remus assez fort pour que Lucius l'entende. Remus se leva et il senti une main agripper son bras.

-Où penses-tu aller avec cette fille ?

-Ecoute ce n'est qu'une danse Lucius et puis moi j'aime bien danser !

Remus prit la main de la fille et alla danser. Lucius observait la scène de près jusqu'à ce qu'il entende le voix de Dumbledore derrière lui :-Et bien vous trois vous ne dansez pas ?

-Hum…monsieur le directeur on n'a pas très envie. , répondit sirius.

-Oh que si que vous en avez envie, vous allez me faire le plaisir d'inviter monsieur Snape a danser.

Sirius s'exécuta.

-Et vous vous monsieur Malfoy vous n'y allez pas ?

-Ah oui et avec qui ? L'homme invisible ?

-Mais voyons aller avec monsieur Pettigrow regardez-le il est tout seul a sa table allez donc l'invitée et puis vous avez fait la paix avec les Gryffondor vous pouvez lui faire se petit plaisir !

Lucius se leva et se tourna vers le directeur : -Ce n'est pas parce que je sors avec un Gryffondor que je vais faire la paix avec les autres, je ne suis pas devenu fou comême ! Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser je dois aller aux toilettes , et il quitta la grande salle.

(PENDANT CE TEMPS SUR LA PISTE DE DANSE)

-Sirius un, deux, trois et non pas deux a gauche et trois sur mes pieds !

-Désole Sev c'est que je t'ai dit que je ne savais pas danser !

-Oui, bon ça s'apprend et c'est ce que je suis entrain d'essayer de faire.

-Je n'y arrive pas !

-Suis mes pas.

(A L'AUTRE BOUT DE LA PISTE DE DANSE)

-Moi je suis à Serdaigle !

-Ah bon, c'est pour ça que je ne te vois presque jamais !

-Oui bon c'est…

Remus ne l'écoutait plus, il avait jette un regard a la table des Serpentard et Lucius ne s'y trouvait plus. Il le chercha alors dans toute la grande salle, mais ne le trouva pas.

Alors il lâcha la fille et la laissa planter au milieu de la grande salle et couru vers la sortie. Avant de sortir il entendit la fille crie :-Eh attends ou tu vas ? Reviens ! On n'a même pas fini notre danse !

Remus au bout du couloir s'arrêta et regarda en arrière si la fille ne le suivait pas. Comme ce n'était pas le cas il continua, il se dit que Lucius devait être dans sa chambre de préfet. Arrive devant le tableau qui menait au salon des préfets, il donna le mot de passe (Lucius lui avait donne le mot de passe) et entra. Il vit Lucius de dos tourne assit sur un fauteuil entrain de contempler le feu de la cheminée. Lucius remarque pas que Remus était entre alors Remus le prit dans ses bras par derrière et l'embrassa la joue et lui murmura a l'oreille :-Pourquoi tu es parti ?

Lucius furieux se leva et le regarda dans les yeux :

-Pourquoi je suis parti ? Tu veux savoir pourquoi je suis parti ? Parce que monsieur est censé être mon petit ami et pas celui de la rouquine qui est venu te demande si tu voulais danser et pendant que monsieur dansait avec l'autre, le vieux fou est venu me demander si je voulais aller danser avec Petigrow, alors tu crois que je dois être comment ? Content ? Moi un Malfoy ? Personne ne laisse tomber un Malfoy pour aller danser avec une quelconque pétasse rouquine. T'as entendu ? Personne !

-Lucius calme-toi ça ne sert a rien que tu sois jaloux pour une danse !

-Jaloux ! Jaloux ! Mais je ne suis pas jaloux ! Ce qui m'énerve c'est que tu m'es laisse la plante.

-Si tu veux tout savoir c'est elle que j'ai laisse plante dort la grande salle, après avoir vu que tu étais parti, j'aurais pu être entrain de m'amuser, mais non je t'ai suivi. Ce n'est tout simplement pas de ma faute si j'aime danser et elle est venue gentiment me demande alors j'ai accepte. Mais a la fin c'est quoi ton problème, tu sais très bien que je suis gay.

Ils se fixaient tout les deux sans cligner d'un cil pendant de longues minutes, jusqu'à ce que Remus brise le silence. Il parla d'une voix tremblante :

-J'ai attendu des mois et des mois jusqu'à enfin je puisse t'embrasser et te dire a quel point je t'aime.

Une larme coula le long de sa joue :

-je n'ai pas envie de te perdre lucius.

Et une deuxième coula jusqu'à ce que ses yeux ne pussent s'arrêter.

/AH, ah personne ne me résiste, on dirait un poufsouffle entrain de pleure./pensa Lucius.

Lucius le prit comême dans ses bras et l'embrassa doucement, puis passionnément. Ils sortirent du salon et allèrent dans la chambre. Lucius coucha Remus sur le lit et dit :

-Je sais que tu n'es pas prêt, mais si tu veux reste avec moi se soir. On ne fera rien de mal !

-Oui je veux bien rester avec toi ce soir.

Lucius l'embrassa et ouvrit sa chemise on lui fassent des baises papillons partout. Remus ouvrit aussi la chemise de Lucius en lui fessant le même traitement. Ils se blottirent l'un contre l'autre et s'embrassèrent.

-Bonne nuit !

-Bonne nuit Rem !

Et ils s'endormirent d'un sommeil profond.

--------------------------------------------------

(PENDANT CE TEMPS DANS LA GRANDE SALLE)

-Aie !

-Désole Severus !

-Non, non c'est bon ! Aie !

-Redésole.

-Bon moi j'abondonne, j'ai mal aux us je suis désole !

-Ca ne fait rien comme ça on aura une excuse a donne a ce vieux fou qu'on ne pourra pas danser !

-Professeur Dumbledore !

-Quoi ? Pourquoi tu me parles de celui-la maintenant.

-Non je parle pas de lui je te dis seulement qu'il ne s'appelle pas le vieux fou.

-Tu sais quoi Sirius ?

-Non.

-On s'en fout de celui-la, ok. On l'emmerde et on s'en va.

-Mais…

-Alors vous ne dansez plus ?

-Non. On est fatigue on allait se coucher.

Répondit Severus.

-Oh, mais…

Severus lança un regard noir a Sirius qui se tu.

-Oui, vous allez vous coucher mais chaque un dans son dortoir. N'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, oui bien sure !

Répondit Severus.

Sev tira Sirius par le bras et l »emmena en dehors de la grande salle.

-Sev tu peux m'expliquer ! Je ne suis pas fatigue du tout et je m'amusais bien !

-Ah oui ! A me marcher sur les pieds !

-Ah non je n'ai même pas pu boire une seule biere-au-beurre !

-Ne t'inquiète pas j'ai se qu'il faut et on s'amusera dans ma chambre !

-Oh ! Je te suit ! Ben alors tu te dépêche Severus, on n'a pas tout ton temps !

-Ah oui, maintenant c'est toi qui veut te dépêcher.

-Arrête tes bavardages et vient !

Sirius tira Sev par le bras et commença a sprinter jusqu'au tableau qui mène a la chambres des préfets.

---------------------------------

(PENDANT CE TEMPS SUR LE LIT DU PREFET EN CHEF)

BOUM

Lucius et Remus sursautèrent.

-T'as entendu ?

-Oui, Remus j'ai entendu !

-Sirius ne fait pas tellement de bruit !

-Ce n'est pas ma faute c'est toi qui as insiste à ce qu'on n'allume pas la lumière !

-A ton avis ça te sert a quoi ta baguette ! Lumos !

BOUM

-Aie !

-Sirius ! Tu vas encore réveiller Lucius !

-Non c'est déjà fait !

Sirius et Severus se tournèrent et virent Lucius Malfoy et Remus Lupin torse nu.

-Et bien… Et bien Malfoy t'es sacrement bien foutu !

Severus lui donna une petite tape sur la tête et pour se venger il dit :

-Lupin toi aussi tu es bien foutu.

-Severus !

S'eclamèrent Lucius et Sirius en même temps et Remus baissa la tête rouge de honte.

-Alors et si tu nous donnait se qu'on est venu chercher !

Severus rentra dans sa chambre et ressortit avec deux bouteilles de whiskey pur feu et 8 biere-au-beurre. Lucius et Remus le regardèrent incrédule.

-Quoi ? On n'as pas fête là-bas on a qu'a fête ici !

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kikoo. Ben ça fait longtemps je trouve donc voici le chapitre 4, que bien sur j'espère qu'il vous plaise.

Dernièrement je ne sais pas ce que j'ai, car j'ai envie de rien faire, mais il faut que je me resecise et c'est ce que je vais faire et j'espère que je me mettrait a réécrire toutes mes fics.

A bientôt j'espère.

Votre Djamila-Snape.


End file.
